An Amy story
by shygirl22
Summary: First fanfic so be nice! Amy wakes up on morining and decides to stop chasing Sonic. SonicxAmy or ShadowxAmy I haven't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people! First fanfic and just to let you no, i have no clue at what I'm doing so don't ask. Get it? Got it? Good, now on with the story! Oh yeah I'm suppose to say things like I don't own anything I am about to write except for my characters and please reveiw so I can fix my mistakes and try to get smarter.**

Chapter 1

Amy woke up one morning and felt werid. she didn't no what it was, so she ignored it. She did her usual things when she wakes up in the morning: shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and look for something to do. Usually, she would go chase Sonic, but didn't want to. Then she figured it out, the werid felling she was having was that she was missing something. Not chasing Sonic was the something. She didn't like him anymore. In fact, she was sick of him. Why did he have to be mean when she wanted to see him? Why did he hate her guts? That's when she came to a conclusion: she would only think of Sonic as a friend and nothing more.

Being satisfied with her answer, she went to find something to do. She soon found herself at the park and decided to stay there for awhile. She sat down and was starting to let her mind roam free when she was a blue blur heading right for her. She just sat there with a lazy look on her face when the blue blur stopped.

"Hey, Amy. I havn't seen you all day. Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine. I just decided to stop doing something today." Amy replied.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Sonic asked, now wanting to know why Amy didn't chase him today. He would never admit it, but he was starting to like Amy.

"Since you don't like it when I chase you, and now that I'm 16, I figured that I should stop." Amy said.

Sonic stared at her, trying to figure out if she was joking or not. When he saw that she was dead serious, his eyes got big and he couldn't beleive it. He was really starting to like her to.

"Well, I should get going. It's getting late and I'm tired. See ya later Sonic." Amy said and got up and walked home while Sonic still standing there.

**Alrighty then! There's the first chapter! I know, I suck at this, but it is my first one so please reveiw and no flames! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then! Here I go, and again I have no idea what so ever at what I am doing, but i dont no if it should be a shadamy or sonamy fic. I am thinking shadamy though. But if people vote, then it might be a sonamy. So, fans should get going and so should I. Have only a few minutes because of school.ok!**

Chapter 2

Shadow walked through the woods, thinking of a pink hegdehog who was in love with the faker of a hedgehog. Sonic didn't know how lucky he was compared to Shadow. **( I like shadow so i am not going to compare them.)** Shadow got to the park and saw Sonic, standing by the bench with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Hey, Sonic. Why are you like that? Something happen with your girlfriend?" Shadow was talking about Amy, although he hated to think of Amy as Sonic's girlfriend. Sonic snapped out of it and blushed while saying, "Amy is not my girlfriend," _I wish she was though._ Sonic thought and continued, " and yes, something did happen with Amy." "What did she do? Finally dump you or something?" Shadow said and was as happy as he could be. " Kind of. She said she didn't want to chase me any more and that we are just friends." Sonic said with sad eyes. Shadow, one the other hand, was so happy he couldn't help but smile. Amy finally over Sonic!!!! Now was his chance to get Amy. "But, I was really starting to like her chasing me." Sonic said with tears in his eyes. "Oh well. That's life. It sucks. Listen, I got to go and do something. See ya around!" Shadow yelled while running off to find Amy.

**I no, not very long, again. I'll try to make the next ones longer, but for now that's it. I might make another one today or something. So, anyways, if you want it to Shadamy, just send me a comment and say so. Same goes with Sonamy, but sonamy fans, shadamy is winning by one vote so vote please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people! In this chapter, my character will be in it. I will give tell you all you have to know**

**Name: Billi the fox**

**Age: same as Amy, 16**

**Looks: looks like Amy, but is orange and has one tail that looks like one of tail's tails.**

**Personality: Tomboy, loves video games and reading, doesn't like shopping that much but goes anyway because of Amy, shy around people she doesn't no and gets goofy when she is excited.**

**Gender: girl**

**Crush: no one still deciding**

**ok i think that's it for Billi. Also about Amy ending up with a guy, it's a tie!!!!! shadamy-1 and sonamy-1! ok tie but that can be changed if you vote! Remember, stay loyal to your favorite couple and they might win. ok on with the story!!!!!!**

Chapter 3

Amy got bored so decided to go shopping and what better person to go shopping with but her but her friend, Billi. So Amy went home and called Billi. "Hello?" answered a voice on the other end of the phone. "hi,Billi. I've got good news!" Amy yelled. "If it's about you catching Sonic i dont want to here it." Billi said. "No it's not about me catching him, but it is about him." "What?" "I am over Sonic." "Last time you said that you went back to chasing him." "That was different. Now i am serious." "Ok, whatever you say." "Anyway, lets go to the mall!" "Fine, I'll meet you there. Bye" "Bye." Amy hung up the phone._She probably doesn't beleive me. When it comes to Sonic, she thinks I'll never stop liking him. Oh well. She better get used to it. Now, to get money and meet Billi there._ Amy thought as she got her money and left.

At the mall, Amy dragged Billi around the whole mall 3 times. Billi was so tired she almost fell asleep right where she was standing! Amy had made her go into every girly store in the whole mall 3 times! _Sometimes, I wonder how we can be best friends yet be completely different. She is sometimes cool though. She can even kick my ass on some video games. Oh well. We're friends and that's that._ Billi thought.

Amy bought 1 black dress with a pink flower petals on it, 1 pink dress that had sparkles on it, 1 red dress that looked like the dress she always wears except longer, 1 red t-shirt and a black skirt. Billi, one the other hand, bought 1 orange t-shirt and matching orange skort **(you know, those skirt and short put together)** and the new sonic riders game.

They stopped by the food court and got something to eat. "Is that all you want to by here? Why not a few more outfits?" Amy asked. "You know that i dont like clothes shopping. And I don't have any money left." Billi replied, taking a bit of her pizza. "Fine, have it your way." Amy said with a sigh. "Hey isn't that Sonic, Shadow, and Tails?" Billi asked, looking behind Amy. Amy turned around and saw them. "Yeah." Amy said. As soon as Sonic saw her, he ran up to her and said, "Hey Amy. What's up?" "Nothing much, just shopping." Amy said to Sonic and Sonic looked at Billi because she held up a sign that said: I am here against my will. Help me get out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic held back a laugh and Amy turned around and saw Billi eating. Amy gave him a confused look, but didn't ask. "Any ways, we were just leaving." Amy told Sonic. Sonic looked at Amy and said "really?" "Yep," Amy replied back. "See ya Sonic," Amy said and got up. Usually, she would give him a hug, Sonic was praying that she would, but she just waved and walked out with Billi behind her. Sonic was really dissapointed. He really wanted a hug from her, but all he got was a wave. When a person needs a hug and all they got was a wave, it makes them fell empty inside.

**Ok there u go!!! the third chapter!!! I just got 2 new reveiws and here is the score: shadamy-1 sonamy-2! ok people remember to vote for your favorite couple!!!!!! Also to remind you, i have no idea what i'm doing so the ending might be bad. Reveiw please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok people score is: sonamy-5 shadamy-2. Shadamy is losing so it will be sonamy for now but if shadamy gets ahead it might change. Once again, i don't own anything except Billi the Fox. And thank you for reveiwing and voting!**

Chapter 4

Sonic was lying down on a hill looking at the stars. It was strange. Usually he didn't think about Amy, and now that is the only thing he could think of. He sighed. It had only been a day and he already missed her. Maybe he should ask her out. That's what he decided to do. He was going to ask Amy Rose out on a date. It was strange. He never imagined asking Amy out and Amy being his girlfriend. But that was then and this is now. He jumped up and ran to get the things he would need.

Shadow was on top of a building, looking out at the town. Now that Amy was over Sonic, Shadow was trying to figure out how to ask Amy out. He has never been on a date before and had know idea what to do. Then he saw Sonic running towards Amy's house with things in his hands. _What is he up to now?_ Shadow thought. Shadow decided to follow him and see what was up.

Sonic had bought flowers and chocolate for Amy and was running to her house. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited. Just then, right before the door opened, someone grabbed him and dragged him into a bush. Sonic tried to punch the guy how dragged him there when he saw Shadow, who looked mad.

"What are you doing here!?" Shadow asked. "I'm about to ask Amy out on a date. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "What!? You can't ask her out!" Shadow yelled. "Why not? It is a free country." Sonic said starting to get mad. "Because I was going to do that!" Shadow yelled. Sonic stared at him. "You want Amy don't you?" he asked. Shadow glared at him. "She has loved you for years and when she's finally over you, you want her. Well, you had your chance at her. Now, let someone eles have a chance." Shadow said.

Just then, Billi came out and heard the whole thing. "I hate love tranigles." They both looked at her. "You heard that?" Sonic asked. "Yes. And I'll ask you guys to leave. Amy is asleep." Billi said. Sonic and Shadow glared at each other and went their seperate ways. Billi sighed and started to walk home. _I swear, I know the strangest people_. Billi thought.

**Ok people, only a few more chapters left! I think... but whatever! Anyways, thanks for reveiwing and thanks to ****Guardian of Balance's idea, there will be 2 endings! One for sonamy fans and another for shadamy fans! Please Reveiw!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok people! Here is what I thought of a few minutes ago. Since I like both Sonic and Shadow and I think that both deserve a girl, I have decided that who ever doesn't get Amy, gets Billi. Ok? If you have a problem with that, then tell me before I make the next chapter! Ok, the chapter that will be on this page is about Amy finding out. Ok, here we go!!! Oh, and there will be cuss words.**

Chapter... can't remember

Amy woke up the next morning felling as good as new. When you go on a long shopping spree, your going to be tired. She showered, dressed, ate breakfast, and left to find something to do. It bothered Amy to find out that she had nothing to do since she stopped chacing Sonic. She decided to go to the park. When she got there, she saw a wierd sight. Sonic and Shadow where fighting.

"You better stay away from her or you'll regret it!" Sonic yelled. "Or what? You can't hurt me! And who are you to decided who she can see and can't!?" Shadow yelled. "I'm going to be her boyfriend, that's what I will be!" Sonic yelled back. "You won't be her boyfriend! I will be!" Shadow yelled. Amy found this kind of funny, but wanted to know who they were talking about. "Guys? Who are you talking about?" Amy asked.

They both stopped and stared at Amy. "Amy!" they both yelled and glared at each other. Sonic ran up to her and said, "we should leave the bastard alone, Amy. He is going crazy with his yelling in the park at me." Shadow ran up to Sonic, pushed him and said to Amy, "Don't listen to him, Amy. He's a retard who doesn't know when to give up. Maybe you and me could go to the movies tonight." Before Amy could answer, Sonic pushed Shadow back and said, "She isn't going anywhere with you because she's going with me, aren't you Amy?" "Um, well..." Amy said confused.

"Amy!" someone yelled. They turned around to see Cream and Rouge walking up to them. Amy sighed and walked up to them. "Hey, Amy. Having boy trouble?" Rouge asked. "Yeah, alittle bit." Amy replied. "Well, I was taking Cream to get ice cream. Want to come?" Rouge asked. "Yeah that sounds great. See ya later you guys!" Amy yelled to Sonic and Shadow, who where glaring at each other.

When they left, Sonic and Shadow yelled, "This is all your fault! If it hadn't been for you, I would have had her!" "Me!? Like she would go out with anyone as moody as you!" Sonic yelled. "Me!? Like she would go out with someone who she just got over!" They glared at each other before stomping off somewhere.

**Ok I lied, but she did kindof figure it out. Ok you know the drill, leave comments and advice for me. Thanks!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok people, sorry i couldn't update earlier. I was at my dad's house. Anyway I think this is the sonamy ending. shadamy will be next. Ok here we go!!!**

Chapter... i forgot

Amy just got done eating icecream with Cream and Rouge. She was heading home when she saw a blue blur. _Oh no. This could mean trouble._ She started running away in any direction that was in the opposite way. "Amy!" Sonic yelled and ran after her.

Amy ran, knowing Sonic would catch up at any minute. She ran all the way to the forest. She couldn't run any longer, she had to take a break. She stopped at a tree and sat down. After a few minutes, she was breathing normally. She thought that Sonic would have caught her by now. Where was he? Did she lose him? "Amy," someone that was right behind a tree said.

Amy screamed and tried to run away but the person grabbed her. She screamed again and tried to fight the person and kicked him in the nuts. The person screamed and bent over. Amy ran away, trying to get away from the person. She only got a few feet before the person grabbed her again. "Amy calm down! It's me!" the person yelled. Amy realised that it was Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic. You scared me." Amy said. "Sorry, but I had to talk to you." Sonic said. "Huh? Talk to me? Ok, what?" Amy asked. Sonic let Amy go and said, "Amy, will you go out with me?" Amy stared at him. _I just got over him and now he wants to go out? This has got to be a trick,_ Amy thought. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "You just want to prank me, don't you?" "No, I don't want to prank you. I've been wanting to ask you that for a few months and never had the courage. So, will you?" "Yes, I will." Amy said and hugged him.

THE END

**Not very long, but I couldn't get into it. The next chapter will be the Shadamy ending. OK, reveiw and stuff.S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok people, it's now the Shadamy one! It won't be long because I'm kind of running out of ideas. Ok, here we go!!!**

Shadamy

Shadow walked through the streets, trying to find Amy. When he did find her, she was walking home from the icecream shop. When she saw him, she yelled, "Hey Shadow! What are you doing here?" "Looking for you." Shadow said, smiling a smile that he would only show Amy. "Me? Why me?" Amy asked, confused. "Not here. Somewhere else." Shadow said taking Amy's hand and leading her to someplace.

When they got to where they wanted to go, they were on a rooftop that looked out at the sea and the sun was just setting. "Wow. It's beautiful." Amy said. "It's as beautiful as you." Shadow said. Amy turned around and stared at him. "You think that I'm beautiful?" Amy asked. "Of course. That's why I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me." Shadow said. "Yes!!" Amy yelled and kissed him.

THE END

**Not long, I know. But I couldn't think of any thing else. Sorry. Reveiw please.**


End file.
